


So now your a healer?

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin is always the one to offer her chi without a hesitation. And Bo never questions it. Especially not when she needs healing :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bo smiled and kissed the woman at the bar, she could taste the coconut flavoring and the alcohol, but that didn't stop her. She pulled away and her diaphragm expanded, pulling the woman's chi out and into her mouth, the woman moaned and her eyes rolled into her head. Bo's body tingled and she felt the energy build up in her, but also the sexual frustration. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and ripped her violently away from the woman, breaking the feeding. The woman smiled and gave a giggle, and Bo turned around, a fist following her motion. Tamsin leaned away, a cruel smirk on her lips when Bo missed and she released her,"well, don't you have bad aim." She taunted, but Bo just slid off the stool and stepped toe-to-toe with Tamsin,"what's the idea of you stalking me Tamsin? Huh? Cause its creeping me out." Tamsin just laughed and leaned against the bar counter,"Doing a favor for Dyson. He's worried about you." Tamsin left out the part where she was just as concerned as her partner, but she wouldn't be willing to openly confess that to Bo. That was a can of worms that needed to be buried forever. Bo scoffed and stared at Tamsin with her hypnotic blue eyes,"well, gee, how chivalrous. But I don't need his partner coming to watch me like a 5 year old. I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She turned around to pick up a glass and brought it to her lips. The faint stir of air caused by the motion moved a scent past Tamsin's nose, making Tamsin reach out and grab the glass, slamming it down on the counter,"if you could take care of yourself...you would have known that drink is drugged." She stared into Bo's eyes with concern as she noticed Bo's eyes were a little dilated,"hey. When did you feed last. Besides the one I just interrupted." Bo took a step back and shrugged," I don't know, a week ago." Tamsin sighed and shook her head,"alright your going home Bo. Come on." She reached and grabbed Bo's wrist, leading her through the crowd of humans that danced mindlessly. She was surprised when Bo didn't object, which was good because what Tamsin was going to do next would go against all her orders.


	2. Say it already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin can't say what she needs to and it's really bugging her

Tamsin parked Bo's car outside the clubhouse, trying hard to not think about her next move. It was making her nervous and she couldn't help the butterflies no matter how much she kept telling herself it was just for healing. "Bo you need to heal..." Her voice suddenly failed her and she looked at Bo, who was playing with a strand of curled hair, looking a little pissed off,"yes? And?....your point is Tamsin?" Bo dropped the strand and looked at Tamsin with her slowly fading eyes,"I was in the process of doing just that when you interrupted me." Bo sighed in frustration before opening the door and fumbling out of her car, slamming the door shut and stomping off. Tamsin blinked once before pulling out the keys and following Bo inside,"Bo wait up. You didn't let me finish." She had the door slammed in her face and she refrained from kicking the door down and frustration, so she settled for opening the door and slamming it shut,"dammit Bo. Would you please liste-" she stopped short when her throat came within a few inches of Kenzi's samurai sword,"hey! My bestie wants to be left alone. So...leave her alone." Tamsin put her hands up and watched Kenzi," Kenzi she needs healing..." Again the rest of the sentence had failed her, 'so I need to sleep with her.' Again more butterflies and she clenched her jaw to try and stop them. What good that did. Kenzi narrowed her eyes at Tamsin, lowering the blade just a little to lean in and whisper suspiciously," are implying what I think your implying?!?" Tamsin felt her palms sweat and she began to panic, the last thing she wanted was to have Kenzi find out about her feelings for Bo, because she knew Kenzi would never let her hear the end of it. Tamsin opened her mouth to explain and Kenzi gasped," oh no! I'm not sleeping with my Bo! I love her and all, but that's just pushing it. Nu-uh. Not happening. Nope bye." Kenzi back up to set the samurai sword down on the counter, walking past Tamsin," you can find me at the Dal if you need anything OTHER than...well...yeah." Kenzi snatched the keys clean out of Tamsin's hand and left, leaving Tamsin with a raging heart pounding sensation in her body, which registered as fear, something she knew well. It was quite, even upstairs, which was odd. So Tamsin dared to go upstairs, unsure of what she'd find, and she was right. Because she didn't expect to find Bo standing naked in the bathroom...


	3. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin knows what she wants. But Bo is a little unsure...until Tamsin tells her otherwise

"Um...I'm just gunna leave since your doing fine I see." Tamsin crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, chewing her lip as she tried hard not to look up and stare at Bo's body. Bo turned around slowly and smiled softly," sorry for snapping at you back there. I'm just a little tired. Just gunna take a bath and go to bed. But thanks for your concern. Really Tamsin."  
"yeah,well, just doing my job." She added a bitter smile and scolded herself,'just do it already! Get it over with!' Bo nodded with a small smile and turned back to her filling tub and Tamsin couldn't help herself, she let her eyes slide down Bo's smooth back, her eyes following the fluid curve of her hips, and resting on her ass. Her hands tensed around her arms and she fought the urge to rush Bo and ravage her to pieces. It would have worked if Bo hadn't gotten light headed and stumbled. Second nature made Tamsin run over to steady Bo, and she realized how cold Bo's skin was when she laid hands on Bo's shoulders.   
"Woah Bo you are freezing. You really should feed."   
There was a pause as they stared at each other   
"okay. Fine. You win."   
She growled and grabbed the sides of Tamsin's jacket, pulling her into a kiss. Tamsin's eyes went wide for a moment before closing them blissfully as the butterflies subsided and her skin started burning. She grew accustomed to this feeling because soon enough, Bo pulled away, pulling her chi along with her. Tamsin wanted to help Bo all that she could, so she opened her mouth wider and let all the little fantasies she had about Bo pour through her mind. They powered her aura which also powered her chi, and Bo jerked back, her eyes wide and glowing a healthy blue,"woah Tamsin what was that? That was amazing. It tasted amazing one second and then switching to fantastic the next. How'd you do that!?"  
"I don't know, it just happened. God you really know how to leave a girl breathless don't you?" Tamsin panted a little.  
"I guess. I don't know I've been trying to control my feeding ever since the dawning. Especially since Lauren-"  
Bo was taken back when Tamsin leaned forward and kissed her again, sliding her hands over her shoulders to her neck. Bo stood there, letting her lips press back a little kiss before Tamsin pulled away.  
"Bo...you need more than a kiss to feel better. And well...I'm here..."  
"Tamsin...what are you saying...?" Bo looked into Tamsin's eyes and her voice was a little husky.  
'Its now or never Tamsin. Do it.' She pushed herself to do it, and she did.  
"You know...exactly...what I'm saying Bo." She whispered, staring back Bo.  
Her hands ran down Bo's bare back and stopped on her lower back, pulling her so that every inch of their bodies touched. Tamsin let her lips brush over Bo's, taunting Bo to kiss her.   
"Just this one time Tamsin. And that's it. Okay?"   
Bo kissed Tamsin and then kissed a path that led from her mouth to her neck.   
"What ever you say succubus."  
Bo pushed Tamsin's jacket off her shoulders, kissing the warm skin on her shoulders, making Tamsin give a little sigh of relaxation at the touch of Bo's hands.  
Bo moved back to Tamsin's mouth, her hands moving to unbutton her skin tight jeans. Tamsin let her body be undressed by Bo, a wave of heat covering her skin as Bo began to touch the newly exposed skin of her stomach and hips.   
"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?"  
"We'll get there soon enough Tamsin." Bo whispered in between kisses, letting her hands roam her soft skin.  
"You sure you wanna do this though?"  
"You need the energy."  
"I can find someone else. Don't worr-"  
Tamsin cut her off again with a kiss, clutching Bo's back with her nails.  
"Just do me already!" Tamsin raked her nails over Bo's back, bringing their naked bodies even closer.   
Bo's eyes began glowing their trademark blue and she nodded with a seductive smile, grabbing Tamsin's wrists and pulling her to her bedroom.


	4. You just don't listen do you?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin doesn't do slow. And Bo doesn't listen to orders very well :3  
> (Perfect lover by Britney Spears works well with this, just saying...)

Bo's grip on Tamsin's wrists softened as she placed one hand on the curve of her lower back, the other hand resting comfortably on her hip. She led Tamsin slowly to her room, forgetting about the filled bathtub as she held eye contact with the Valkyrie.  
"We're just gunna take this slow, alright?"   
"Slow isn't in my vocab succubus."  
Tamsin's hand on her lower back slid up to the back of her neck, bringing their lips together, just as Bo's legs hit the mattress.   
Bo paused for a second at the forceful way Tamsin kissed her, but she instantly returned it, reaching to gently tug on Tamsin's hair, letting her tongue brush the top of Tamsin's lip lightly.  
Tamsin was surprised at the way she was reacting, almost like she wanted this.   
'Of course you want this. You've wanted this since you saw her in that amazing black top that showed of her great rack when you first met.'  
Tamsin was thrown off her train of thought when she felt Bo's soft and warm tongue slide between her lips as their lips met again.  
Bo twisted her body, pulling Tamsin down to her bed so that she landed on top of Tamsin.  
"If you don't want slow, what do you want?" Bo straddled Tamsin's hips, sitting up and leaning back to put her hands on Tamsin's legs.  
"I'll take what ever you can give."  
"You sure bout that Tamsin? Cause I am a succubus, I might break you."   
"The only thing your gunna break is this bed. I can handle you, trust me."  
Tamsin rested her hands on Bo's hip, pulling them forward a little, then pushing them back, kneading with her palms at the same time and Bo bit her bottom lip.  
"I do."  
Tamsin paused, stopping Bo's hip movements.  
"You...what?..."  
Bo took advantage of the surprises Valkyrie, leaning forward to press her lips to Tamsin's ear, whispering seductively.  
"I...trust...you.."  
She reached down and groped Tamsin's breast, at the same time she took her other breast into her mouth. Tamsin inhaled slowly, her body sending out a warm tingle that traveled down her spine and she exhaled slowly as Bo gave her nipple a gentle bite. Tamsin let her eyes close as Bo began to work both breasts with her hand and mouth, switching off on each breast.   
"Oh my god..."  
Tamsin sucked in a breath as Bo pulled away and gave a breathy laugh, the air from her laugh causing the saliva on her breasts to feel freezing cold, which made her nipples harder. Tamsin's jaw clenched as she felt herself become increasingly wet, and then a powerful wave of pleasure crashed into her, causing her senses to go blank.  
"Oh god....yes..."  
Bo smiled, her fingertips pressed against Tamsin's waist sent out the sensation, and she loved seeing Tamsin in the state of pure pleasure. The way her eyes fluttered a little, how her thin yet light pink lips parted when her jaw went slack, and her biceps tensed as her hands clawed the sheets.   
Tamsin's body throbbed with the sensation of euphoria. It was warm, it was electrical, it made her toes curl, and she was drowning in it all.  
Tamsin glowed underneath Bo, her sexual aura burning bright in her eyes, and that was the perfect opportunity for her.  
She leaned down and kissed the lips of a pleasure-drunk Tamsin, her body becoming tingly, her diaphragm expanded once again, and she inhaled slowly.  
Tamsin's eyes shot open, slowly sitting up as Bo pulled away from the kiss, drawing out Tamsin's chi. Tamsin saw the seductive and hypnotic blue glow of Bo's eyes, and she grabbed Bo's arms, pulling her mouth to kiss her. Bo grabbed her neck, kissing her feverishly, messily, and in pure need.  
"Oh god Tamsin...."   
Bo growled as she reached down and rubbed Tamsin's clit roughly, causing Tamsin to moan and jerk a little.   
Tamsin took sharp breaths in-between clenched teeth, grinding her hips against Bo's fingers while she raked her nails repeatedly down Bo's back like a scratching post.  
"Fucking...god..."  
Tamsin scrunched up her face in restraint, hissing as she fell back onto the bed when Bo's fingertips teased her entrance.  
Bo watched with delight as Tamsin's body rolled and writhed under her, her facial expressions burning themselves in her memory.  
But Bo took her hand back, grabbed Tamsin's shoulders and kissed her neck passionately.  
"W-what the hell was t-that?"   
"That...was a taste of what's to come."  
Bo groped Tamsin's breasts again, kissing down to her stomach, and then teasingly kissing her hips.   
"You need the healing. So just do it already."   
Tamsin looked down at Bo, who had the sexiest kissing face that she'd ever seen.  
But Bo paused, looked up at Tamsin and sat up.  
"Are you sure that's all this is Tamsin?"  
"Of course it is. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't."  
"Oh really now? So your just here because your taking one for the team?"   
Bo arched a brow and her blue eyes quickly faded. Tamsin sat up on her elbows and carefully chose her words next.  
"No Bo. I'm here because..."  
She paused, trying to sound like she cared without letting on that she felt more than just a friendship.  
"Yes? Your here because?....go on. Spit it out."  
"I'm here because....I want to be. I'm here because...I want you to be okay."  
Tamsin looked into her eyes, hoping that she saw that she wasn't just lying to get the sex out of her.  
Bo heard her words, but she saw something different in Tamsin's eyes, a secret feeling she couldn't decipher. She stared a moment before nodding, she'd get the real answer out of Tamsin sooner or later. And with the way Bo's body cried for more contact, Bo decided that it would be later.  
"Okay. I believe you...now come here."   
She leaned forward and kissed Tamsin slowly, getting the familiar feeling of feeding back in the pit of her stomach again.  
Tamsin leaned into the kiss, grabbing Bo's waist and rolling on top of her.  
"I said don't take it slow. You just don't listen, do you succubus?"  
Tamsin narrowed her eyes and pinned Bo's wrists down to the bed.  
Bo's eyes glowed an even brighter blue and she smiled at Tamsin taking charge.  
"No I don't. Cause I don't take orders from a police detective."  
"Well, I guess I'm just gunna have to make you listen then..."  
Bo laughed and Tamsin smirked at her, leaning down to plant a kiss on her jaw before going lower. And lower. And lower......


	5. Likey....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets her healing and Tamsin get an experience of a lifetime. But who says its over now?

Bo gave a soft groan as Tamsin's lips brushed over her sensitive nipple, lips traveling lower to kiss a path down her stomach. Bo's legs were restless as she felt her centre become soaked and ache for attention, the ache getting worse when Tamsin's tongue made its way around her bellybutton and back up the middle of her stomach. Tamsin smiled as she leaned away from Bo, who tried her hardest to steal a kiss from Tamsin.   
"Your not concerned with the speed of things like you said you were...."   
"Actually I am...you just don't see it yet."  
"I'm seeing a lot. And fast is not one of them."  
Bo smiled and struggled against Tamsin's strength as her hands were still pinned down, making Tamsin give a small jerk to make Bo stay still, the look in her eyes telling Bo to do so.  
"Stay still...or else no feeding."  
"Your such a tease Tamsin. You should break that habit. And soon."  
Bo purred seductively, skillfully wrapping her legs up in Tamsin's long legs and quickly flipping Tamsin onto her back.  
Tamsin stared at her in disbelief, but something in inside her beamed with pride. The fact that this brunette who was smaller than her, was able to successfully turn her over and pin her down, like a true fighting warrior.  
"I may be a succubus but-"  
"But nothing. That was hot. Your goddamn hot. And you give the best sex around. Or...so I've heard."   
Tamsin pulled her hands free of Bo's and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her body near so that she could kiss Bo.  
Bo moaned at the intensity of the kiss, realizing that Tamsin's kisses always did strange things to her, and the scary fact that she could kiss Tamsin forever if time permitted it.  
Bo let her hand slid down Tamsin's abs, pressing a little hard on her pelvis, and stoping to run a single finger over her clit slowly.  
Tamsin felt the jolt of pleasure in her body, this time it was all natural and not the doing of Bo's succubus powers.  
She dug her nails in again, giving a small growl against Bo's lips. Her hips lifted off the bed, and she gyrated her hips against Bo's one finger, her breathing becoming erratic against Bo's mouth.  
Bo let their lips separate, enough that they were breathing each others air and their lips barely touched, all the while Tamsin stared into Bo's blue eyes.   
Bo bit her lip, sliding her finger down to Tamsin's entrance, and quickly shoving two fingers inside.  
Tamsin arched her back, letting out a loud and short moan, the moan turning into a long and breathy one when Bo's fingers began to slide in and out slowly.  
Tamsin's hands splayed out over Bo's back, tilting her head back into the pillow when Bo began kissing her jaw slowly and softly.   
"Oh god..."  
"Like that huh?"  
Bo curled her fingers a little, making Tamsin's toes curl in response.  
Bo pushed her legs farther apart, letting her go a little deeper, making Tamsin take in a sharp breath, her muscles tensing and holding Bo even closer as Bo continued her slow pace.  
"Right there.."  
Tamsin whispered as she felt Bo's fingers hit her g-spot, making her body really arch, her nails dig in a little too painfully on Bo's back.   
Bo winced, and kissed Tamsin to calm her down, her fingers picking up their pace.   
"Oh god..."  
"You gunna come for me Valkyrie?"  
Bo panted as she worked Tamsin bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut as she had the strange feeling of her stomach rising to lungs, that same feeling when you hit the top of the roller coaster and slowly begin the downfall.   
"I said..."  
Bo gave a single and aggressive push with her fingers, going as deep as they would.  
"..are you going to cum for me Valkyrie?"  
Tamsin let out a shrill and quick yelp, her body coming closer and closer to her climax.  
"Fuck yes!"  
"Good. See that wasn't do hard was it?"  
Bo grinned at the sight of Tamsin, sweat covering her neck, chest, and stomach in a fine film. Seeing Tamsin's stomach stretch and relax as she took deep breaths to try and keep control.  
Tamsin felt her walls close around Bo's fingers, and her lower stomach began to contract involuntarily.   
Bo's hunger took over unknowingly as she used her other hand to grab Tamsin's face and kiss her hard. Tamsin groaned dreamily as Bo's fingers brought her closer and closer, ignoring the fact that Bo was sucking away her chi and oxygen like a vacuum.   
Bo's eyes widened at the potency of her chi, making the sexual hunger twice as worse. She broke the feed and as a result, Tamsin gave a long and loud moan, her climax slamming hard into her, making her body throb and vibrate with an extreme pleasure she had never experienced before.   
Her eyes were sensitive to light and her senses became more alive.   
Bo shook her head as her body tingled with the newly acquired energy. She slowly pulled out her fingers, making Tamsin give a feeble and exhausted groan, her legs laying flat against the bed.  
"That....was...amazing! So fucking...amazing..."  
Tamsin breathed as she laid still, riding out her sexual high, her muscles soreness finally setting in.  
"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself."  
Bo admitted, laying down next to Tamsin, wrapping herself up in sheets.  
"Who said we were done? Cause I sure as hell ain't."  
Tamsin swallowed and managed to turn on her side to look at Bo, watching as Bo closed her eyes to calm down.  
"You helped me. So technically we are finished here."  
"Ah but that's not how I operate succubus."  
"Yeah well that's how I operate."  
"Nope."  
"Uh...yeah!"  
Bo was about to sit up when Tamsin slammed her hands down on her shoulders, holding her down to the bed, hovering over her with the same sly and witty smile she had when she first met Bo.  
"We are done when I say we're done succubus. Likely or not"  
Bo took a minute to observe Tamsin. Pinning her down, asserting dominance, and being overall...Tamsin. Bo found herself liking Tamsin more and more in that moment.   
So Bo reached up and caressed her face, her pleasured touch spreading through Tamsin's body, smiling her best woman-eater smile.  
"Likey"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Now it's Tamsin's turn next chapter! This is gunna be fun ;3


	6. Goodnight Bo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets an experience she will never forget. And Tamsin takes on a new role she wasn't planning on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around the Sun- 8mm inspired the majority of this chapter :3 feel free to listen while reading...

"Get up."  
"...what?"  
Tamsin's hand shot out and grabbed Bo by the neck, smiling cruelly when Bo's eyes widened and an objection was on her lips.  
"I said...get up!!"  
Tamsin's hand slid around to the back of her neck, pulling her face towards her, so they were eye to eye.  
"I know your turned on. And if you don't obey me..."  
She snaked her hand into Bo's hair, jerking her head back to expose the length of her neck to her.  
"I will make sure you that you are practically begging for me to fuck you senseless. Now. Get. Up."  
Tamsin's voice was frosty and Bo licked her bottom lip slowly, shifting so that she was on her knees in front of Tamsin.  
"Better?"  
"Much. See this benefits both of us."  
Before Bo could ask how, Tamsin slid her fingers over Bo's clit slowly, surprised by how wet she was. Bo's jaw went slack at the sensation of Tamsin's fingers, a small and quiet moan spilling out of her lips.  
"Your pretty good at hiding your arousal. Must be a succubus thing."  
"No. It's a me thing."  
Bo reached out and cupped Tamsin's face in her hands, pleasure flowing from her hands and taking over Tamsin's mind. Bo guided her face to her breast slowly, to which Tamsin's tongue ran over the nipple slowly, her lips closing around the nub slowly.  
"Oh. Oh god..."  
Bo's head fell back and her eyes closed, her voice barely audible as she enjoyed the sensation of Tamsin's tongue moving over her nipple repeatedly. Tamsin suddenly pulled away, sneering at Bo.  
"Who said you could do that?"  
"You liked it."  
Just then, Tamsin got up to her knees, grabbing Bo and turning her around quickly.  
"Hey! Be gentle!"  
"Gentle and nice wont get you anywhere!"  
Tamsin growled as she pressed her body up against Bo's back, her hands snaking around to Bo's centre. She shoved her fingers inside roughly, burying her face in the bend of Bo's neck. Bo reached out to grab the headboard, moving her hips against Tamsin's fingers instantly.  
Bo let out a series of short and loud moans, matching the rhythm to each thrust of Tamsin's long fingers.  
Tamsin kissed Bo's neck messily, letting her tongue occasionally flick against her skin, while her fingers slid in and out of Bo's entrance mercilessly.  
"I'm getting close..."  
Bo let her head hang, her voice raspy and dry as the bed creaked to the rhythm of Bo's increasingly erratic thrusts.  
Tamsin's teeth latched onto Bo's shoulder, her jaw adding pressure slowly, her fingers picking up their speed. Bo bit her lip, giving a muffled grunt when the pain became too much.  
Tamsin released her shoulder, kissed her shoulder blade gently and stretched Bo's entrance with her fingers slowly.  
"Oh! Oh fuck yes!"  
"Do I feel good?"  
Tamsin's lips were pressed against her ear as she spoke, her hot breath sending a shiver through Bo's body.  
"Oh god yes! More! I'm so damn close, I can feel it Tamsin."  
Tamsin's body became hot when Bo moaned Tamsin's name. It sounded beautiful when Bo said it.  
"Are YOU going to cum for me..succubus?"  
"Oh yes! I wanna cum for you so badly."  
Bo's body began to shine under the light, sweat beads sliding down every curve of her body.  
Bo could feel the tightness in her lower stomach, the way her walls closed in around Tamsin's fingers.  
"I-I'm gunna...c-com-"  
Bo whimpered loudly when Tamsin quickly pulled her fingers out, her body's build up for release suddenly came to a halt.  
"Hey!"  
Bo's waist was gripped firmly by Tamsin's strong hands, and she was pulled away from the headboard to be on her hands and knees.  
"Hey nothing! Just..."  
Tamsin placed a hand on Bo's lower back as she kneeled behind her, thrusting three fingers inside Bo this time.  
"...take it!"  
Bo gave a loud moan, louder than she's ever yelled, the climax instantly built inside her again.  
Tamsin curled her fingers, beginning her assault on Bo's centre and g-spot once again.  
Tamsin pressed her other hand's nails into Bo's skin, controlling Bo's thrusts while she thrusted her fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace.  
Tamsin knew that her speed was agony for Bo, who panted and closed her eyes so that the rest of her senses focused on the build up of her climax.  
"Do you want a release?"  
"Oh fuck yes! Yes please! Give me release!"  
Bo growled as Tamsin laughed breathlessly, aroused by Bo's half pleading, half demanding tone in her voice.  
"Okay then....here's your fucking release..."  
Tamsin pulled out quickly, licked off Bo's juices from her fingers, and shoved them deep inside Bo again. Bo tossed her head back, her hands clawing the bed as she gave a surprised gasp and felt the edge to her climax.  
"Almost there Tamsin!"  
Bo whispered, her thrusts becoming erratic to the point of no rhythm. The tightness felt almost like a cramp, but then suddenly released.  
Bo screamed her orgasm, an intense tingling passed through every nerve in her body. Her senses were momentarily blocked, and all there was was just pleasure. So rich and so different than what she had ever experienced.  
Tamsin slowly pulled out, letting go of Bo and giving a light groan as she licked away Bo's juices on her fingers. Bo collapsed on her stomach, arms hanging over the bed and her body just throbbed in the bed way.  
Tamsin sat back on her knees, giving a smug smile as she watched Bo, who laid before her, dazed and panting.  
"Oh my god that was amazing...best sex....ever..."  
Bo panted with a murmur, her blue glow slowly fading as the pleasure subsided.  
"Glad you enjoyed it."  
Tamsin laid on her stomach next to Bo, resting her head on her folded arms and she watched Bo.  
"I've never experienced anything like that before. What was that?"  
"That was just me sweet cheeks. But thanks for the compliment. Feel better?"  
"Yeah. Much. Much much better."  
Bo took a deep breath and realized that her body was shaking.  
"Well good. I figured I'd make just this one time pretty mind blowing."  
"Well it was...and who said it was the last time?"  
Bo managed to roll on her back, her eyelids getting heavy and her muscles' soreness began to set in.  
"Uh...you did. Remember?"  
"Yeah well, if every time is like this, then I might just come to you for healing from now on."  
Bo yawned involuntarily, and sighing sleepily shortly after.  
Tamsin chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss Bo's cheek lightly.  
"Your delirious succubus. Go to sleep. We can discuss this in the morning."  
"You'll do it? You'll help me heal?"  
Bo's eyes began to flutter close but she managed to look at Tamsin, whose chest tightened at the way she looked at her. Regarded really.  
Tamsin watches the peaceful smile on Bo's face, and bit her bottom lip.  
"Yeah...I guess I will."  
"Great. Cause I could definitely get use to this."  
Tamsin rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets over Bo's body.  
"Goodnight Bo."  
She murmured, watching Bo slip into slumber slowly.  
"....so.....now your a healer?..."  
Bo incoherently mumbled before she drifted into a deep sleep next to Tamsin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this little smut story :3 it was definitely a little adventure writing this.


End file.
